The present invention is directed to new vinyl monomers capable of forming side-chain liquid crystalline polymers and the polymers resulting therefrom. More particularly, the invention is directed to vinyl monomers (alpha-aminopropenoic acid derivatives) of the formula ##STR2## wherein R.sub.1 is a substituted or unsubstituted long-chain alkyl or aryl group and R.sub.2 is a hydrogen atom, alkyl, or aryl group. Polymers made from the new monomers possess side-chain liquid crystalline groups and the polymers can be formed by either free radical polymerization or by anionic polymerization techniques.